Improvised Sphere
The Improvised Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on using anything you can find as a weapon. Proficiency Those who choose the Improvised Sphere do not gain any proficiencies. Core Ability Improvise (Ex) Gain the Improvise feat. When wielding an improvised weapon, gain a +4 bonus to attack rolls with it on top of the Improvise bonus. You may choose to give any improvised weapon you have the Fragile condition as a free action. Improvised Talents Adaptable Weapon (Ex) As a swift action, you can choose to give a weapon one of the following special qualities: blocking, brace, deadly, disarm, distracting, double (only two-handed), grapple, nonlethal, performance, reach (only two-handed), sunder, or trip. The DM can choose limits on what items can get what properties. You must have Shaped Perfectly to gain this talent. Bloody Weapon (Ex) As long as you have Martial Focus, all improvised weapons you wield deal +1 bleed damage to your enemies. This increases by +1 for every +5 B.A.B. you have. Break When Needed (Ex) As long as you have Martial Focus, all improvised weapons you wield are treated as if they have the Impervious special weapon property. As a swift action, you can choose to have the weapon break immediately on the next attack to deal an additional +2 bleed damage to the enemy. Breaking Focus (Ex) Whenever you break an improvised weapon, you may regain Martial Focus as an immediate action. Combo Weapon (Ex) When you have two improvised weapons in your possession and you have Martial Focus, you can combine the two as a move action into a more powerful improvised weapon. Expendable Effects (Ex) You may expend your Martial Focus as an attack action and attack with and break your improvised weapon to cause one of the following effects to occur to a target for 1 round: Blinded, Dazzled, Deafened, Entangled, Sickened, or Staggered. Improvised Shield (Ex) As a free action, you may wield an improvised weapon as an improvised shield for a round. When wielded as an improvised shield, the weapon’s damage die is decreased by 2 sizes, and the weapon grants a shield bonus: light weapons grant +1 shield bonus, one-handed weapons grant a +2 shield bonus, and two-handed weapons grant a +4 shield bonus. Just as with all shields, you lose this shield bonus to AC if you use the improvised shield to attack, unless you possess the ability to make shield bashes without sacrificing shield bonus. An improvised shield counts as a regular shield for the Shields Sphere. Whenever you are wielding a shield with the fragile special feature and a target scores a critical hit against you, you may give your shield the broken condition to change the critical hit into a normal hit. Pain Break (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you are able to break a large object (like a table) as a free action to create an improvised weapon out of it. You will take maximum damage from the improvised weapon's damage die by doing this as a free action, however. Perfect Break (Ex) Whenever an improvised weapon you wield would be destroyed, you may expend your Martial Focus to instead break it evenly into two new improvised weapons, each 1 size smaller than the original improvised weapon which was destroyed. This talent fails if the new improvised weapons would be Tiny or smaller. You may still allow a weapon to be destroyed normally. Quick To Arm (Ex) You can pick up or grab an improvised weapon within reach distance and attack with it all in the same standard action. Shaped Perfectly (Ex) As a swift action, you can change the damage type (bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing) that an improvised weapon you are holding deals. Shatter (Ex) When you attack a target with an improvised weapon or a weapon with the fragile weapon special feature, you can give that weapon the broken condition to deal 1d4 points of additional damage on that attack. This damage is multiplied on a critical hit. If you land a critical hit while using this talent, the weapon is destroyed. Stage Brawl (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you can use instruments that are being used to perform a Performance as improvised weapons with no penalty. Standoffish Moment (Ex) You do not provoke attacks of opportunity for picking up items from the ground, so long as you use them as an improvised weapon immediately after. When All Else Fails (Ex) Gain Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. Category:Martial Spheres